


Políglota

by Sukary



Series: Cuestión de experiencia [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Humor, M/M, Several languages, job interview
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukary/pseuds/Sukary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El día de Navidad, Draco tiene una entrevista de trabajo en la que pone sobre la palestra sus amplios conocimientos idiomáticos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Políglota

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¡¡Feliz Navidad!! :) Aquí os traigo mi regalito particular aunque con un día de retraso... He estado tan liada con los estudios y las clases particulares que no he tenido mucho tiempo para nada... Ahora estoy de vacaciones y estoy retomando mis historias, entre ellas cerraré pronto la serie “Física ¿sin química?”. 
> 
> Siento haberos hecho esperar tanto, así que ¡espero que os guste mi regalo!
> 
> Un beso enorme :D y, recordad, que Harry Potter pertenece a J.K.Rowling y a quienes adquiriesen los derechos de explotación ;) (porque, querid@s, si HP fuera mío otro gallo cantaría; uno muy rubio y molón).
> 
> XOXO

– Cuando mi Jefe me ha dicho que tenía mi regalo de Navidad cogiendo polvo en el despacho no esperaba que se refiriera a esto. 

– ‘Esto’ tiene la misma cara de juerga que tú ahora mismo, Potter. Por esa misma razón, agradecería que pasáramos por esto _deprisa_. No eres el único que tiene eventos importantes a los que acudir hoy.

Harry frunció el ceño mientras contemplaba a Draco Malfoy, correctamente sentado frente a él en la silla de cuero negro que el escritorio del despacho del Jefe del Cuartel General de los Aurores reservaba para entrevistar a los candidatos a auror que, de salir airosos, contribuirían a engrosar las filas del batallón el próximo año.

De _su_ propio batallón, concretamente. Harry convino conveniente recordarle a su antiguo rival de escuela algo como eso.– Sería ridículo no saber a qué puesto aspira el candidato, ¿no crees? Si estoy aquí es precisamente porque estoy dispuesto a aceptar que, de salir elegido, seas mi Jefe.

Harry se dedicó a ojear el currículum de Malfoy ante tal grosera respuesta. A sus veintisiete años, el capullo de pelo oxigenado seguía presumiendo de unos modales que, al menos cuando se trataba de él, brillaban por su ausencia. Era extraño, consideró Harry cuando giró el pergamino que tenía entre manos, mientras repasaba la trayectoria profesional del slytherin, pero teniendo en cuenta que él era la autoridad principal a la que Malfoy debía agasajar para conseguir el puesto, había esperado muchas más alabanzas por su parte, o directamente por lo menos una.

– Aquí dice que has trabajado tres años en la guardia personal del primer ministro mágico de Portugal, en Lisboa. –Harry levantó la cabeza para mirar a Malfoy directamente a los ojos; su ceja arqueada y la boca torcida dejaban entrever que no se creía una sola palabra. _Alguien_ estaba intentando enriquecer su currículum deshonestamente.– Entiendo por tanto que hablas perfectamente portugués, ¿no es así, Malfoy? –desafió con retintín.

– _Ahora mismo desearía que cerraras la boca, acostarte sobre el escritorio de tu cutre despacho y follarte como si no hubiera un mañana._ –respondió Draco en un natural, fluido y excelente portugués, imaginando de antemano que Potter no entendería ni media palabra, y que solo había forzado una demostración porque pensaba que su currículo pecaba de presuntuoso.

Como, efectivamente, este demostró segundos después. –¿Eso es un _sí_?

Valiente hijo de puta.

– _Seguro que eres un pasivo estupendo._ –asintió Malfoy con la cabeza para que el gryffindor entendiera que sí, que dominaba el portugués tanto como su lengua materna, y sin poder evitar dejar escapar una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción. Quizá aquella entrevista no fuera tan aburrida como había pensado que sería en un principio.

– Fantástico, Malfoy, puedes volver al inglés. –masculló Harry con ironía sin apartar la vista del extenso currículum de Malfoy. Merlín, que él supiera (y sabía porque era consciente de que se llevaban aproximadamente un mes de diferencia) el slytherin ni siquiera llegaba a los treinta y, sin embargo, le sobraba experiencia hasta por las orejas, maldijo el gryffindor sin dejar de repasar la formación y experiencia profesional del tío que, cruzado de piernas e impecablemente ataviado en una túnica de gala beige, le miraba con algo que Harry podría definir como inapetencia.

De todos los candidatos empadronados en Londres y de origen externo a la Academia de Aurores que llevaba entrevistando desde las siete y media de esta misma mañana, Malfoy era a todas luces el mejor formado. El Ministerio llevaba cerca de un par de años dando oportunidades a magos y brujas de origen que se hubiesen forjado una identidad fuera de la Academia, algo poco habitual pero que solía ocurrir, para que estos pudieran también incorporarse a la oficina y salvaguardar así la tranquilidad de su gente.  

Y Malfoy, contrariamente al itinerario que Harry había predicho en su mente para él, era uno de ellos.

...Que además parecía dominar un sin fin de idiomas. –¿Hablas “quenyés”, el idioma de los elfos? 

– La lengua de los elfos de Valindor, en concreto. –corrigió Draco pacientemente.– Aunque también domino el “sindarin” o élfico gris, como puedes leer más abajo, que junto al “quenya”, son los dos idiomas más extendidos entre los elfos. Así que sí, se podría decir, como ignorantemente sugieres desde el principio, que hablo “el idioma de los elfos”.

Harry estaba tan asombrado por la novedad de conocer a alguien humano que se manejase con “destreza”, leyó en el cv de Malfoy, en élfico, que estuvo decidido a pasar por alto, una vez más, las groserías del slytherin.– Nunca había conocido a alguien que supiera hablar la lengua correctamente. –tuvo que reconocer pese a todo.

 – _No es tan erótica como el pársel que tú controlas, pero si te gusta puedo susurrarte guarradas al oído mientras mi polla entra y sale de ese culito tan bonito (y estrecho, creo) que he visto que tienes._ –concluyó Malfoy en perfecto y travieso quenyés.

–Suena bien.–reconoció Harry, impresionado por el peculiar acento que tenía la lengua de los elfos. No había pedido demostración, pero secretamente se alegraba de que Malfoy se la hubiese dado; el élfico era un idioma que le parecía, cuanto menos, fascinante, pero también dificilísimo de dominar. Las pocas ocasiones que había estado delante de un elfo (una elfa más bien) y un intérprete, se había quedado embobado con la suave tonalidad musical que destilaban las palabras de la criatura.

– _¿Verdad?_ –asintió Malfoy, ahora en “sindarin”, esbozando una sonrisa torcida; a pesar de que era consciente de que Potter no entendía ni una sola palabra de lo que estaba diciéndole, le divertía sumamente la situación como para echarla a perder siendo el modélico y correcto candidato que todos esperaban que fuera.– _Pues acaba con esta entrevista absurda, quítate la ropa y el resto déjamelo a mí._ _Mi polla tiene muchas ganas de conocerte. Sería un buen regalo de Navidad. Piénsalo. Hazme feliz, Potter._

– El acento ha cambiado un poco, ha sonado más grave. ¿Hablabas ‘sindarí’ ahora, no?

–“Sindarin” –corrigió Draco amablemente mientras asentía.

Harry asintió también antes de devolver la mirada al pergamino que iba deslizando entre sus manos conforme avanzaba su lectura. Los idiomas que Malfoy conocía le habían abierto multitud de puertas y permitido hacer escuela en varios países de Europa. –Aquí dice que has trabajado en Francia, España, Noruega y Rusia. ¿Debo entender que conoces los idiomas maternos de estos lugares también? –si decía que sí Harry pensaba preguntarle por qué demonios no enviaba su currículum a Relaciones Internacionales, un departamento en el que estaba seguro que alguien como Malfoy haría mucha más falta que en su escuadrón.

– De Rusia solo conozco el particular dialecto del Duendigozna que hablan allí. No sé ruso, pero podría aprender si lo requirieras. _Mientras tanto, podría enseñarte francés, el idioma del sexo. Y griego. Y latín, que, si me dejas, comprobarás que no solo domino verbalmente. –_ respondió Draco con picardía en aquellos tres idiomas.

– ¿Si te dejo, _qué_?

Draco desvió la mirada del paisaje nevado que el ventanal del despacho de Potter mostraba tras él, y con el que había permanecido distraído mientras, confiado, había explicado al gryffindor que no sabía hablar ruso, para posarla inmediatamente sobre su interlocutor, quien con una ceja arqueada y un rictus torcido esperaba impacientemente su respuesta. Su explicación, más bien.

Porque el muy hijo de puta sabía latín. Mil veces mierda, maldijo Draco para sus adentros a la par que un frío inusual comenzaba a recorrerle por dentro. Evitó tragar saliva aunque su garganta repentinamente seca se lo pedía para no exponerse demasiado y, tratando de mantenerse igual de calmo que al comienzo de la entrevista, murmuró una vaga excusa.

– Sí, Malfoy, doy por hecho que si sabes hablarlo, sabrás escribirlo también. No hace falta que me demuestres tus habilidades caligráficas.

Y aunque no sabía si aquel estúpido pretexto había colado del todo, de momento tendría que conformarse con creer que sí; Potter había vuelto a dirigir la mirada a su currículum y, seguidamente, a su reloj de pulsera. Draco lo imitó y se dio cuenta de que llevaban cerca de treinta y cinco minutos de entrevista. Seguramente el gryffindor le diría de dejarlo ya.

– Se nos está haciendo tarde, Malfoy, –comentó entonces, enrollando el cv de Draco y dejándolo a buen recaudo en el primer cajón de su escritorio.– y no es que no me agrade tu compañía, –añadió con ironía y una media sonrisa que provocó un tirón involuntario en la polla de Draco.– pero hay más aspirantes esperando fuera y tú me pediste que “pasáramos por esto _deprisa_ ”.

– Perfecto, Potter. –comentó este abandonando la cómoda y elegante silla de cuero mientras el gryffindor hacía lo mismo para despedirle con educación; como era el día de Navidad, no llevaba puesto el uniforme de Jefe de Aurores y, en su lugar, traía solo una camisa blanca por debajo de unos prietos pantalones vaqueros. De unos _muy prietos_ , enfatizó Draco en su cabeza antes de apartar la mirada de _ahí_ y acercarse al perchero a por su abrigo.– Espero que mi currículum te haya parecido revelador.– comentó a modo de despedida mientras abría la puerta del despacho y comenzaba a cruzarla.

– Más revelador me ha parecido lo que no había escrito en él, _Malfoy_.–escuchó que Potter le decía con algo que podría ser malicia antes de que la puerta de su despacho se cerrara con un sonido seco tras él.

Draco se dio la vuelta lentamente de cara a la puerta y entrecerró los ojos los escasos segundos que el siguiente candidato le proporcionó antes de colocarse a su lado y pedir permiso para entrar con el puño un par de veces. Aparcando sus pensamientos tras sopesar la idea de que Potter fuera un experto en el arte de la comunicación no verbal como para darle un cierto sentido a la frase que acababa de pronunciar segundos antes, se dirigió con las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica hacia uno de los ascensores que conectaban el Nivel 2 con el Vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia. Eran las diez de la mañana y en la Mansión hacía horas que habían comenzado los preparativos para la comida de Navidad. Narcisa le había ordenado a Draco traer pastas y _más_ chocolate suizo, así que antes de regresar a casa tendría que pasarse por el Callejón Diagon.

Y en ello iba pensando hasta que, pegado a la pared, un cartel enorme blanco y con letras negras y signos de exclamación rojos que saltaban de un lado a otro llamó la atención que, seguidamente descubriría, debería de haber reclamado antes de la entrevista.

El mensaje del cartel era claro y escueto:

 **¡AVISO A TODOS LOS ASPIRANTES A AUROR!** : El entrevistador se reserva el derecho de utilizar o no un hechizo de traducción inmediata, válido para cualquier idioma, para garantizar que el candidato efectivamente posee los conocimientos idiomáticos que presume tener. ¡No queremos tramposos en nuestras oficinas! Gracias y Feliz Navidad.

 

Draco se pasó una mano por la cara. Estaba a punto de hiperventilar.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ... y FINNNNNN. Sé que es cortito, pero al menos espero que os haya gustado ˆˆ
> 
> * Las lenguas élficas a las que hago alusión en el fic fueron inventadas por J. R. R. Tolkien, escritor de la saga del El Señor de los Anillos.
> 
> * ¿Queréis segunda parte o pensáis que está mejor así? tenía en mente solo un one-shot, pero si os ha gustado y dejado con ganas de más, es posible que escriba la continuación :)


End file.
